


Harmonic Rest

by jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (kinda like this dynamic so if you like this ill gladly make more), ame mochi dying was a j o k e, and your dude loves some dark, but i was bored ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away/pseuds/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away
Summary: He's come to hate his essence. His brain. Everything that made him up.It was a mindless chatterbox of meaningless lies and ideas.(America goes insane every now and then and England is worried for his boy.)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), america has a dependency for trash island, dont ship it if you want to tho, i say ship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Harmonic Rest

America's fingers thrummed over and over on the sleek dark oak. The pads made left over marks in the hot room as he sweated. Truthfully, he didn't know why he became so anxious. He couldn't remember for the life of him just how it happened, what day, year, month-

He inhaled. His fingers paused. 

They resumed.

-It was hard to think sometimes, but he could and has gotten used to it. He did have an odd speculation it had to do with Estonia. The nation had been hesitant to inform him a few months ago that his "Mochi" version has died or was missing (he couldn't remember). It didn't particularly help that he couldn't focus on fun things anymore. He tried to play video games, eat, play games; anything. All that stayed was the churning thoughts of his mind.

_It was a mindless chatterbox of meaningless lies and ideas._

Ideas of those stored iron giants waiting to be dropped from the heavens, to look down and see-truly see-the red that coated his empire and polished shoes, the inane glower he saw in the eyes of every nation-

America grinned brightly, "Hey Britain!" he greeted. "Early as always, yeah?"

"Good morning." England responded, sitting next to him.

How he wanted to see him to simply smile at him. The irritating itch left him wanting things that just weren't possible.

His fingers dangerously clacked harder, _faster_. 

"So, how have you been doing."

"I...Well, I suppose. Why?"

He laughed hollowly, "I dunno!"

England sighed, rubbing his nape, "Of course. Are you bored, lad?" He asked exasperatedly, eyes closed.

"Yes!" It was a lie. He actually _wanted_ be bored. Anything was better than his mind whirring questions, suggestions, answers.

He was annoyed.

"A-America..."

He blinked. "Hm?"

"You-" The man gently sighed, and pointed with his eyes to America's hand.

He looked down.

It had stopped thumping. The table had broken his nails, and he watched as the vivid sight of his blood seeping out made him process another recollection-

It was beautiful.

He wanted to see it on others.

He _liked_ red-

"Whoops!" He laughed, smiling brightly as he set it in his jackets pocket. He winced harshly as it flared in pain, bare flesh rubbing against fabric. He hissed out a growl.

England watched, emerald eyes blinking. "Are you okay, America? You seem...skittish."

America stared. He weakly smiled. "I don't think so," he whispered.

England sighed again, and he stood up. America's eyes widened as he was embraced.

His mind stopped. He didn't-

Shaky hands lifted, holding onto England. America's inhale was loud and trembling. "I-S-sorry..." he breathed out.

"It's alright, lad," England whispered. He caressed messy blond hair. "Are you filled with thoughts?"

He laughed weakly, "..Yeah."

England closed his eyes, brows furrowing. 

"I'm sorry."

  
A shaky sob filled the room. 

_"P-Please keep holding me."_


End file.
